


those isles of yours that wait for me

by Siria



Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: non_mcsmooch, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of necessity, Teyla's childhood on Athos had taught her patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those isles of yours that wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Cate](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com), just because, as part of the [non_mcsmooch](http://non-mcsmooch.livejournal.com) challenge. Thanks to [Jenn](http://dogeared.livejournal.com) for betaing.

Of necessity, Teyla's childhood on Athos had taught her patience. She knew what it was to stalk _kethak_ through the forests on silent, slow feet; to spend hours at a loom adding stitch to stitch; to wait for days for the return of her father's trading party through the 'gate. Rodney, John and Ronon had been raised to count off the seconds on a clock; Teyla had had to learn how to cope with the terrible intimacy of knowing that each beat of her heart separated her that much more from her loved ones. It had not been easy, but the lessons she had learned as a child with tear-stained cheeks and scabbed knees stood her well now—while Rodney cursed and fumed over his computer console and John's jaw worked itself tighter and tighter, Teyla stood at the foot of the gateroom steps, P90 in hand, and focused on her breathing.

Teyla was not certain how much time passed before the gate finally flickered into life and Rodney called out, voice hoarse and cracking, that he was receiving an IDC. "Get 'em home, McKay," John yelled back at him, and he and Ronon flanked Teyla with an awkward, careful kind of solicitude which made her glad of her ability to focus.

Dr Tam was first through the gate, wielding guns almost bigger than she was in either hand. There was a smear of blood on her left cheek and her hair was in disarray. "We got lost in the woods," was the only explanation she offered before walking off in the direction of the armoury. Sergeant Cobb and Captain Serra came through behind her, the sergeant still firing shots high through the open wormhole.

"Birds," Cobb said. "Big ones, like something out of _Jurassic Park_. Claws." He had feathers in his hair, and even the normally-composed Serra seemed off-kilter.

"You guys get to the infirmary, have Dr Keller look you over," John said. He drew his words out a little more than usual, as if discomfited. Teyla could not blame him; it was unsurprising that the thoughts of being scratched by some strange being offworld would still have unpleasant associations for him. "Where's the Major? We need to send some people in after her?"

Teyla felt her fists clench against thoughts of the worst, but "I don't think so," Serra said, making sure her sidearm was secure in her thigh holster once more. "She was just pausing to set some charges."

"Charges?" Teyla asked, just as the gateroom echoed with the dull, reflected echo of a blast occurring half a galaxy away. Dozens of feathers floated through the gate to land on the floor around it. Teyla's eyebrows went up.

"Awesome," Ronon said from behind her, voice full of heart-felt appreciation.

There was a pause of a moment or two, and then Zoe stepped through the gate. She looked entirely unperturbed, as if she and her team hadn't been six hours overdue, or chased across a savannah by what Cobb was now earnestly explaining to John looked like mutant ostriches. Her dark curls were still pulled back from her face in a neat ponytail, her face was calm, her hands rested quietly on the grip of her P90, and the smile that spread over Teyla's face was one of pure, hoped-for relief.

"Sir." Zoe nodded at John, though her gaze was rarely away from Teyla for long. "We don't want to visit that planet again."

John paused for a beat, then nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You get all of them?"

"Yes, sir. Even the one that made Jayne scream like a girl."

"Hey!"

"Well, we'll call that a win." John nodded up at Rodney and the wormhole cut out. "And a win means beer. Come on, boys and girls, I'm buying."

The gateroom emptied out as the others ambled off, shedding feathers in their wake as they argued in favour of either elderly Bud shipped over from Earth or _ruus_ wine, leaving Teyla and Zoe suddenly alone.

"Hi," Zoe said, the smile on her face the one that always made Teyla feel lit up from the inside out.

"I missed you," Teyla admitted, almost stumbling over her words in her urgency. Life had taught Teyla patience and restraint, but eight months with this woman had taught her the value of now; and though they were standing where anyone could watch them, she went up on her toes in order to meet Zoe's mouth.

Teyla had waited with fear in her heart because she thought she might lose this, and so she anchored herself against a bone-deep trembling by burying her fingers in the dense richness of Zoe's hair, by pressing herself against Zoe so that long bones were matched against long bones. Mouth against mouth was a comfort, desire coiling low in Teyla's belly and making her moan low in the back of her throat; she could feel Zoe's breasts pressed firm against her, shivered when Zoe's hand worked its way under her tac vest to stroke at the sweat-hot skin of Teyla's lower back. Zoe flexed her fingers for a moment, just enough to promise at pressure for Teyla to grind herself against later—later, when it would be the two of them alone, Teyla licking at the beautiful curves of Zoe's breasts while working herself against the heel of Zoe's hand.

Zoe murmured against Teyla's mouth, pulling away for a moment only to obtain a better angle for kissing her again, tongue sparking heat against the roof of Teyla's mouth. It took a long moment for Teyla to hear someone pointedly and repeatedly clearing his throat behind them, and even longer for her to look around.

"I thought you were going to get beer, Ronon?"

Ronon shrugged. "We were, but Sheppard missed you two, came back to look for you."

"We did not see him," Teyla said.

"Yeah," Ronon said, "figured. That's why he's all pink and stammery."

Teyla bit her lip and tried not to smile, though Zoe had no compunction about indulging in a broad grin. "We'll be right there," she told Ronon, reaching down to take Teyla's hand.

"Yes," Teyla agreed, "we shall," enjoying the feel of Zoe's palm curved smooth and dry against hers, and followed Ronon out of the gate room. Teyla squeezed Zoe's hand lightly, relishing the promise of greater reunion later—but she could be patient, and for now this was enough, the ability to walk side by side amongst friends.


End file.
